October 5, 2013
The 747th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on October 5, 2013. It was hosted by Miley Cyrus, who was also the musical guest and performed "Wrecking Ball" and an acoustic version of "We Can't Stop." Sketches *VMAs Backstage (Cold Opening) *50 Shades of Grey Auditions *Girlfriends Talk Show (Show) *We Did Stop (Film) *Piers Morgan Live (Show) *Cheer Squad *Mornin' Miami *Poetry Class *Miley Sex Tape Cast *VMAs Backstage **Miley Cyrus **Vanessa Bayer as Miley Cyrus **Taran Killam as Robin Thicke **Kyle Mooney as the director **Bobby Moynihan as Teddy **Jay Pharoah as Will Smith **Kenan Thompson as Joe **Noël Wells as the girl *Opening Monologue **Miley Cyrus **Bobby Moynihan **Kent Sublette as Jeff *50 Shades of Grey Auditions **Miley Cyrus as Scarlett Johansson **Vanessa Bayer as Mary-Louise Parker **Beck Bennett as Philip Seymour Hoffman **Aidy Bryant as Rebel Wilson **Steve Higgins as the announcer (voice only) **Taran Killam as Christoph Waltz **Kate McKinnon as Jane Lynch and Tilda Swinton **John Milhiser as Jon Cryer **Kyle Mooney as the marker **Bobby Moynihan as Seth Rogen **Nasim Pedrad as Aziz Ansari and Kristin Chenoweth **Jay Pharoah as Shaquille O'Neal and Tracy Morgan **Kenan Thompson as Steve Harvey **Noël Wells as Emma Stone and Kristen Stewart *Girlfriends Talk Show **Miley Cyrus as Tara Arnold **Aidy Bryant as Morgan **Cecily Strong as Kyra *We Did Stop **Miley Cyrus as Michele Bachmann **Beck Bennett as the astronaut **Taran Killam as John Boehner **Michael Patrick O'Brien as the park ranger **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Brooks Wheelan as Uncle Sam *Piers Morgan Live **Miley Cyrus, Vanesssa Bayer, and Kate McKinnon as Hillary Rodham Clinton **Beck Bennett as Bill Clinton **Taran Killam as Piers Morgan **Nasim Pedrad as Arianna Huffington **Jay Pharoah as Barack Obama **Kenan Thompson as Sway *Weekend Update **Seth Meyers **Cecily Strong **Bill Hader as the announcer (voice only) **Kate McKinnon as Pat Lynhart **Jay Pharoah as Shannon Sharpe **Vanessa Bayer as Jacob *Cheer Squad **Miley Cyrus as Amber **Vanessa Bayer as Debbie **Aidy Bryant as Ashley **Taran Killam as Phil **Kate McKinnon as Dakota Flanning **Nasim Pedrad as the girl **Cecily Strong as Charla **Kenan Thompson as Zorbon Valtrax **Noël Wells as Toni *Mornin' Miami **Miley Cyrus as Yolanda Natalie Portman **Vanessa Bayer as the director **Kate McKinnon as Jill Amockingbird **Bobby Moynihan as Bitch Fantastic *Poetry Class **Miley Cyrus as one of the students **Vanessa Bayer as Ms. Meadows **Aidy Bryant as one of the students **John Milhiser as one of the students **Michael Patrick O'Brien as the teacher **Jay Pharoah as one of the students **Kenan Thompson as one of the students **Noël Wells as one of the students **Brooks Wheelan as one of the students *Miley Sex Tape **Miley Cyrus **Beck Bennett **Taran Killam as Ricky **Kyle Mooney **Bobby Moynihan Notes/Trivia *The episode was delayed by 22 minutes, airing at 11:57pm, instead of 11:35pm. *There were two technical problems: **During Weekend Update, Kate McKinnon's chair was stuck in the down position, leaving her at chest-level with the desk. While delivering her lines, she pulled herself onto the desk and sat on the arm of the chair. **During the "Cheer Squad" sketch, the video cable failed on the live camera, causing the video to flicker and cut to a green blank. The shot hurriedly switched to a second camera, but doing so revealed a stagehand who was on set to hook up the harnesses that would lift two of the actresses. He was forced to scurry offstage. Repeats of the episode use the dress rehearsal performance. *The "We Did Stop" filmed sketch is a parody of the music video of Cyrus' song, "We Can't Stop." Category:Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes Category:Season 39